Spice It
by iloveghostoftherobot
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in Smallville. Will everyone be able to cope with this new girl? Especially Lana? Okay, I suck at summaries I know. Please read and review. And tell the truth. I can totally handle flamers if you need to blow off steam or if you
1. clara higgins

READ: Unfortunately, I don't own Smallville or any of the characters in it. (I think I'm starting to wear down my parents though, so keep your fingers crossed!)  
  
Lex was sitting in the Talon reading the Smallville Ledger when a very beautiful girl walked in. He couldn't help his eyes from traveling from her lustrous hair to her beautiful long legs which were displayed wonderfully by her small black miniskirt. Her large green eyes traveled over the room and then over the people in it before she actually walked into the building and up to the counter. When her eyes landed on Lex, he felt something very strange. Something he hadn't actually felt in a long time. Then she looked at someone else and Lex felt a little weird again. He wondered what it was that made him feel like this.  
She walked up to the counter and tapped it impatiently with three long, blood red nails. Lana turned around and looked at the girl. Her own green eyes traveled up and down the girl's outfit. She was wearing a one shoulder shirt the same color as her nails and the black miniskirt. Beneath the skirt were fishnet stockings that only made Lex stare even harder.  
"Hello," said Lana in her chirpy voice. "Can I help you."  
"I'd like a triple-shot espresso," said the girl. Lana couldn't help but stare for a few minutes, then decided to dismiss the fact that that was the most caffeinated drink in the world and she should just get the girl her drink so she would get out. There was something about the girl that made her a little nervous. So Lana nodded and went to make her drink and the girl took a seat not to far from Lex's. Lex took great joy in looking over his newspaper at the girl's legs.  
Lana came to give the girl her drink not two minutes later, and the girl - much to Lex's dismay - downed it in at least three minutes even though it was scalding hot. She threw away the cup and left the Talon. Lana had never had a customer finish a triple-shot espresso so quick the whole time she'd been in business. She figured she was probably on the road or something and was just passing through Smallville. She was a little relieved. There was something about that girl that just wasn't quite right. She'd be gone and Lana would forget how uncomfortable she had been.  
  
Jonathon Kent pulled their big pick-up into the driveway, and then turned off the car. He, Martha, and Clark piled out and went to their farmhouse. Martha had some cooking that needed to be done and Clark and Jonathon had chores in the barn to do. But first they all wanted a big glass of water. They all felt that they were severely dehydrated, but in truth, they had each had a huge glass of water not fifteen minutes ago. But the hot Kansas sun could make one huge glass of water fifteen minutes ago, seem like a drop of rain from the sky fifteen days ago.  
"Oh, it'll be good to get a glass of water, huh son?" asked Jonathon as he opened the door. Martha and Clark heartily agreed and the trio walked into the house. Clark decided he might as well change into barn clothes before he went out there, and went into the living room which would get him to the stairs leading to his room. Once he was there, he stopped.  
"Mom! Dad!" came Clark's call. Martha and Jonathon looked at each other and shrugged, then followed Clark into the living room.  
There sat the girl from the Talon. Of course, the Kents hadn't seen the girl at the Talon, so really to them it was just a strange girl in fishnet stockings sitting in their living room. Clark looked at Martha and Kent a little helplessly, then back at the girl. They were all very confused as to what to do with the situation.  
However, the girl seemed very confident as she crossed her legs and looked the Kents over. Yes, according to the constant and rather annoying sound of animals, the barn, and the fact that they were all wearing clothes that had been outdated back when cowboys were alive, they were definitely farmers. She sighed, just what she needed. First she has to leave Metropolis, and now her only hope was a bunch of hick farmers.  
"Hi," she said simply, then stood up. She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Clara...Higgins. Yeah, Higgins. It's nice to meet you. You are the Kents, right?"  
They all just stood and stared at her for a while. Martha was the first to regain senses and she stuck her hand in Clara's. "Yes, we are the Kents. I'm Martha, this is my husband Jonathon, and this is our son, Clark."  
"Whoa, your son? Like, your actual, real live son?" she asked, looking a little incredulous. At first Martha and Jonathon were confused. Then they realized that Clara must have known that Clark was adopted.  
"Well, really Clark's adopted, but he's our son, yes," supplied Jonathon. Clara stopped looking incredulous and the four of them all stood staring at each other. Then Clara seemed to remember why she was there.  
"Okay, I know this is going to seem really, really weird, but you have to trust me on this one okay? I know we just met and all, but I am so totally telling the truth right now," said Clara.  
"We're related. Not strongly related mind you, I mean, I did test your blood to see if we were like, brother and sister or something, but really we're like, eighth cousins. I'm a total science nerd and I always have this weird chemistry set with me and...you're not really caring. Okay, well then, to be to the point, you're like the only family I have left. I was just kind of wondering what you were like."  
"I don't think that can be true," said Clark, a little uneasily.  
"Oh, shut up. I know you're my eighth cousin because you're the only one left like us."  
Clark just stared. "What? Like who?" His tone was rather flat from surprise.  
"You're from the planet Krypton right?" she asked, switching her weight to her other leg.  
Martha felt that she might faint from surprise. Jonathon's mouth dropped open and his chin hit his chest. Clark just kept right on staring, his green eyes widening in surprise. "What?" the three of them asked in unison.  
Clara couldn't help but giggle at their reaction. "Yeah, weird huh? But I'm your cousin. Sort of."  
"Where - How - I mean, how did you? - why are you? - where's - what?" Clark spluttered.  
"When we were sent in the spaceship to earth because Krypton was coming to its end, obviously the ship crashed here. You were found by Martha and Jonathon, lucky you. I walked around for a very long, long time until I was found.  
"As it turns out, the people I got found by were pretty nice. We lived all over the world, there isn't a country I haven't been to. Unfortunately, my adoptive father...well, he - he wasn't the best driver in the world. But he always insisted on driving. I don't know why it was such a sore spot with him.  
"We were in London, and as usual it wasn't exactly sunny." She stopped, took a deep and staggering breath, and went on. "It was only a light drizzle, but Daddy had the windshield wipers on at like, full blast. They were shipping rain droplets all over the place before they even hit the windshield. He wasn't paying attention and could barely see anyway, and reached over to get a doughnut from Mom's lap. A drunk driver had swerved into the lane and the front end of their car hit ours and Mom and Dad were killed immediately on impact. I almost died myself and have this monstrous scar right along here." She ran a finger from just at the top of her shirt and went around to right next to her spinal cord. "The doctors say it's amazing that it didn't get my spinal cord too. Otherwise I'd most likely be in a wheel chair." The tears were flowing freely now, but she wasn't doing a thing to stop them. Her voice was so hoarse it sounded as though she had had strep throat for three days in a row and was just now recovering.  
"Sorry," she said, wiping at her tears. "It happened eight years ago, but I still kind of get a little emotional when I think about it."  
Clark, Jonathon, and Martha just stood there and stared at her. After a story like that, what are you supposed to say?  
  
Okay, okay. I know it's not that great. I'm gonna try and make it better and I'm trying, really. Review me please! (That's what that little thingermajigger down there that says "Submit Review" is there for). Tell me honestly what you thought about my writing. 


	2. daddy dearest

Ha ha ha ha. I just read all of my reviews and I know that it all seems very, very strange. (Maniacal laughing in the background). Sorry, couldn't help that. All will be explained and a few things unexplained in this chapter. Like, how does she get hurt? With a little help from some very rich and powerful people of course! Guess who! Well I mean, when you read this chapter you won't really have to guess anymore.  
  
Clark was the first one to break the rather awkward silence. "I'm sorry," he said in a strange and rather distant sounding voice.  
"It's all right," she said, waving at him in a dismissive way. "I'm fine. I mean, you know, for the next eight years I had to travel the world and keep looking for somebody who was like me, hoping every day that they existed. And trust me, after eight years of living on the streets, I finally learned to control my emotions. On everything except my parents' death that is."  
Jonathon felt confused. If Clara really was from the planet Krypton, and really was like Clark, then how did she get a scar? How could she have been affected so severely that she almost died in nothing so trivial as a car wreck? While he felt sympathy and pity for the girl, he couldn't help but think that maybe she really wasn't who she said she was. The complete trust that he usually felt for almost everyone, even if he did just meet them, wasn't there like it usually was. Maybe it was just because this was so unexpected. Jonathon hoped it was.  
Then all of a sudden, he began to feel very strange toward her. Like there was something a little menacing under that girly exterior. It was almost exactly the way he felt whenever he was around Lex Luthor. Why would that be? Surely if she was raised by nice people as she had said she had been, then she couldn't be as evil and conniving as Lex? Jonathon decided to be wary of her, but to be nice and as hospitable as a person could be. Under the circumstances, that was a very wise choice indeed.  
"So," she said, shifting her weight to another leg again. "I just came to see if you really were the dude everyone in Metropolis is still talking about. I must say, even though everything you did was totally and completely wrong, you left a totally awesome impact on everyone. They're all wondering where the dude with the superpowers went off to and when he's coming back. What made you act like that in the first place?"  
Clark shuffled his feet a little nervously. Any mention of his behavior when it was affected by red Kryptonite made him very nervous. "Oh, you know, red Kryptonite I guess."  
"Red Kryptonite? Weird, I've only encountered the green kind. You'll have to tell me more later. As it is, I've made reservations at the only motel I can afford at the moment, and I really do need a nap. That espresso did nothing for me." She turned to leave and patted Clark on the head.  
"Clara!" Martha called when she had regained control over her vocal cords and Clara was at the door. "Why don't you stay here with us?"  
Clara smiled sadly at them and said, "I don't want to impose on anybody. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one left. That would get kinda lonely, don't ya think? I'm gonna be back to walking and hitching tomorrow morning, so I'd better get a-"  
"You're not walking and hitching anywhere," said Jonathon, overcoming his own trepidations at inviting someone like this to stay in their home. He knew that Clark could never hurt a fly - unless it was an evil Kryptonite-infested fly - but he wasn't so sure about this girl. And what about that menacing feeling he had gotten from her? Sure it was gone now, and maybe it was just his overactive imagination. I mean, this girl had just come in and told them she was from Krypton, who wouldn't feel a little scared? But she didn't have anywhere to go, and he didn't think someone should have to go around in clothes like that hitch-hiking. It went against all of his moral ethics, even the ones that were a little scared. "Martha and I would love to have you stay for a few days until you're sure about where you think you're gonna go."  
Why did he have to say that? He had too many suspicions about this girl to let her stay, but it was obvious that neither Martha nor Clark had been affected by that menacing aura as he had. Oh well, too late now. Her look was one that was so happy, he couldn't have crushed it if he had tried.  
"And you won't be imposing on anyone," Clark added. "It'll be nice to see a new face around here." The Kents were always going against their better judgement and letting people stay with them when they needed to. Sometimes they felt a little lonely when it was just the three of them.  
"I second that," said Martha.  
Clara still looked a little undecided. Martha ended that by saying, "I'll go get the blankets. You can sleep in Clark's room."  
"Oh no, I can sleep on the couch," she said hurriedly.  
"No, no, we insist," said Clark. Honestly, he liked sleeping on the couch than in his bedroom. Ever since that incident with that girl who could go wherever she wanted, he was a little freaked. Even if she couldn't do it anymore. It was still a little freaky thinking that other people might be able to.  
So Clark's bed was made and they all settled in. Except for Clara.  
It was apparent the next morning that Clara might be suffering from a chronic case of insomnia. The whole house was sparkling clean and she had made a huge plateful of pancakes, waffles, and had even made pop-tarts. Yeah, made them.  
Syrup, butter, powdered sugar, and miniature rolls that she had also made, were spread out on the table. She was already digging into a tart when the rest of the family had drifted in. They looked around in amazement and immediately sat down to pile tarts and pancakes on their plates.  
"How did you have time to make all this? When did you get up?" asked Martha, who felt a little strange not being the first one up to make breakfast.  
"Oh well, you know, I haven't really been able to sleep all that well for a while." It went unsaid that everyone knew the reason she hadn't slept was because of her parents' death.  
Everyone finished their breakfast, then got up to leave. Jonathon went to the barn and Martha went to look and see if there were any spots that Clara had missed during her cleaning spree. Clark and Clara stood up as well. Clark was about to go out and help his dad in the barn, and Clara was running through all the things she could do before nighttime when she'd be stuck cleaning everything again because she had nothing better to do. There was a knock on the door. Clark went over to see who it was, and Clara couldn't resist following.  
Lex was at the door, but Clara didn't really know who Lex was. She had seen him at the Talon, but she didn't really know who he was. "Hi Clark," he said, staring at Clara. This time there wasn't any strange menacing aura coming from her. The only thing he felt right now was confusion. 


	3. sorry

Just a little note. I might not be able to get all of this done like, super fast because I can only be on the computer an hour each night. Parental units can be extraordinarily unreasonable when it comes to stuff like that. Anyway, I just thought it was fair of you to know. I WILL update chapters though, so keep checking. I'll probably get a new chapter up every other two or three days. A little thank you to: DuMont, the anonymous people, asharnanae. You guys are totally oosome for reviewing me!!!!! 


	4. fly away

I still don't own Smallville or Clark Kent no matter how many times I have that dream.  
  
Clara and Clark were sitting on the porch talking about their abilities. Clark had finally found someone he could really relate to about the pain of hiding his powers and that sometimes annoying and rather dangerous hero complex the two of them seemed to share. Clara related stories to him about her trials as a super-human hero nd Clark told her his own.  
It soon became clear that Clara and Clark shared all the same abilities. Other htan Clark having pyrokenesis, and Clara having telepathy, they had all the same powers. At least, that's what Clark tthought.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if I have other abilities, just waiting to be developed," Clark said, looking absent.  
"Like...?"  
  
"Someimtes, when I wake up, I'm floating. Or I have dreams that I'm flying and then I wake up in the middle of the road or something."  
"Floating huh?" Clara looked intrigued. "That's interesting."  
"Why? Do you do it too?"  
'Hmm..." Clara looked to be in deep thought, then grabbed Clark's hands. "Let me show you how I float."  
Clark felt confused, then felt very strange, for the feeling he was getting was definitely the weirdest one he would ever get his whole life through. He looked down and saw that they were three feet off the ground.  
All of a sudden, a car pulled up into the driveway. Clara bumped them back down on the porch as quick as she could, but not quick enough. When the person's fancy shoes hit the dirt driveway and the door was slammed, Clara looked up at the guy in terrified fascination. He was pretty good- looking, but Clara was almost about to wet her pants she was so scared. No one had ever seen her use her abilities before, except her parents and her bestest, bestest friend in the whole wide world who was still in South Africa.  
"Man, did I just see the two of you floating?" Pete asked, looking from Pete to Clara. Clark had called Pete last night and told him all about Clara.  
"No," Clara said, laughing a little hysterically. "Can you float?"  
Immediately, Pete and Clark started laughing. "I'm sorry Clara," said Clark. "This is Pete. He knows about us. I was talking to him on the phone and I told you."  
"Ooooh," said Clara, turning a little pink. She stuck out her hand confidently though and said, "Hello, my name is Clara."  
"My name's Peter, but everyone calls me Pete," Pete said, sticking his chocolatey brown hand into Clara's.  
"It's nice to meet you Pete," Clara said, and they dropped each other's hands. Pete felt a little strange when Clara's hand was no longer in his, but he shrugged off the feeling and looked at Clark, who was staring at Pete's fancy car and the rather pricey looking three piece suit he was wearing.  
Pete laughed and said, "I had to help my mom out with something. I told her I would as long as I got to borrow her car." Pete tugged at the collar of his shirt and shook it around a little. "It's real uncomfortable." He unbuttoned it a little, then sat down on the porch with them.  
The three of them sat in comfortable silence for a little while, then Pete said, "So you two were floating. I kind of want to see more."  
Clara smiled and took Clark's hands. Again they were floating and this time, six feet in the air, Clara looked at Clark and said, "Ready for one of the biggest rushes of a life time?"  
  
Clark smiled in that famous Clark Kent smile and then they shot off in the air, Clara using her super-speed, taking Clark by surprise. They burst through a cloud, the cold crystals that formed it stinging their skin in a pleasantly cool way after the hot Kansas air. They shot back down into the heat and sat where Pete was sitting. Clark and Clara both got the biggest shivers of their lives, and then Pete commenced into begging to go for a ride. Clara laughed, and took him too. The two of them came back down laughing and then Pete had to go. Clara and Clark stood on the porch and waved him off.  
"So is flying the only ability you've been holding out on me?" Clark asked.  
Clara smiled and nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to surprise you."  
"So can you like, actually fly? I mean, not just floating up and then going down really fast?"  
Clara floated up into the air, then mimed that she was swimming and diving in the air, even ballooning out her cheeks to add effect. While she was "swimming," another car pulled into the driveway. It was just Martha and Jonathon, so Clara smiled and waved at them, then continued to fly.  
When Jonathon saw Clara flying in the air, and exposing Clark and Clara's secret for everyone, he felt a silent rage bubbling up inside him. How could she be doing this to herself? To Clark? Didn't she know any better? He was about to thrust open the door and slam it, then run out there and yank her down. (Though he didn't want to admit it, Jonathon was also terrified as well as angered).  
He fairly flew from the car and up to Clara. He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down. Glaring at her fiercely, he began to yell, "Clara! You may be new here but I'd think you'd know better than to go galavanting around trying to reveal yours Clark's secret!"  
Martha caught up with Jonathon and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jonathon," she said in a half-horrified, half-CALM DOWN tone.  
Jonathon suddenly looked stunned. Quietly entering his mind, Clara knew he felt stunned and betrayed by himself as well. He had never meant to harm anyone to keep Clark's secret safe. All he wanted was to ensure that his son was not boxed up underneath a thousand different monitors and undergoing thousands of tests. He didn't want anyone, even Clara, to be hurt by this. He was still mad and scared that Clara might do or say something stupid again, but he was absolutely terrified with himself. He had also never meant for anyone to see that horrible side of him. That angered and all too irrational side that should just be smothered until he was doing heavy work on the farm.  
He let his pincer grip go that would have severely bruised Clara had she been a human being, but it didn't even feel like he was touching her. He lightly patted her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Clara." She wouldn't have had to enter his mind to see how sorry he was, not with that grieved tone. She could tell that these people were not ones to anger too quickly. And if they did they immediately regretted it. How utterly unlike her and her family.  
She laughed and waved at him. He kept apologizing until she said, "Don't worry. I can see in your head Jonny. It's all good. That menacing thing you're feeling? Just me in your head. Don't worry about it. I swear I won't go in there again."  
He smiled and patted her on the shoulder a little more heartily this time and they all went inside.  
  
When Clara went to sleep that night, she thought about Pete. He was kinda cute! 


	5. i just wanna kiss ya

Still not owning them!!!!  
And sorry this chapter might be a little bit short.

"Clark" she called. "Clark, wake up!"  
Clark snapped himself out of his dream and looked at his alarm clock. 2:30 am. _What the hell?_ Clark thought groggily. Then he remembered.  
  
Last night, Clark, Clara, his dad, and his mom were all sitting around the dinner table. Cara was obviously feeling bad about getting herself and Clark in trouble by flying around. She mainly just poked at her food and sipped her water Clark could tell his father felt bad as well, then worse when Clara excused herself after two bites of food and three sips of water.  
After eating very little himself out of concern for Clara, Clark got up and went to the loft to do a little thinking There he saw Clara straddling the doors on the barn as he had done himself many times before.  
Thought they may not have been cousins, Clara did hold many strong resemblance to himself He guessed it was because they were of the same species. She had the same dark brown hair - but a lot longer - and the same eyes that could never decide if they wanted to be green, gray, or blue. Her lips had the same fullness, though hers were accentuated with a very pretty sheer lipgloss. All of a sudden, Clark wanted to kiss those lips and run his fingers through that lustrous hair. He snapped himself out of it by pinching himself.  
Then again he found himself studying her. Her delicate brows were drawn together; her lips he had so wanted to kiss seconds ago pulled into a deep frown. He thought this was something of what he looked like when he was brooding. One of her small and long-fingered hands fluttered upward to tuck back her hair. She could have easily done it with her TK, but Clark thought she must be in the habit of doing things by hand in front of other people.  
Why was he standing in the shadows merely watching her? He walked up to her, making her start when she saw him in the light. He was surprised she had not sensed him. Apparently so was she.  
"Sorry," he said. 'I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's fine," she said. "On a normal day you wouldn't have."  
"Look, my dad, he just, freaks -"  
"Clark," she interrupted, shaking her head and driving Clark crazy when her hair shook a little. What was coming over him? There must be something wrong with him. His heart was beating too fast and he felt too hot for the breeze coming through the barn doors. He wondered if maybe he was coming down with some strange illness. If he were a normal person, he'd get himself checked out by the doctors. As it was, he might be dying (and from the way his pulse was going that could be the truth) and he would never know until he was in a coffin. He knew deep down what was going on, but wouldn't let the thought surface lest she, or even worse, he see for himself what he was hiding.  
"You would think you'd realize I now how bad your father feels. Jonathon had every right to do what he did, but I understood he doesn't feel good about it," she said  
"Well, how 'bout you tell him that?" Clark said.  
"I will. As soon as I remind myself I'm not living on high security grounds anymore and anyone can come whenever they want."  
"You don't' have to feel bad about who you are Clara." The words came naturally. Probably because his own parents had said it to him so many times before. "Flying was obviously more part of your life than it is mine." She smiled faintly and Clark sat across from her. He as about to reach out for the small hand on her lap (what was that about? He wondered to himself) when Jonathon came up the stairs.  
He looked at the two of them and felt something grow warm inside him. He felt so happy Clark finally had someone he could really relate to. A little jealous he had to admit, but the happiness really overrode any spark of jealousy. It was obvious from the brooding look on their faces that the two of them were definitely bonding.  
"Clark," he said, walking on the dusty loft floor. "Clara. I have something to say."  
He had granted Clara permission to teach Clark how to fly. They had agreed that it had to be so early that no one would be coming by the farm. (That "someone" happened to be Lex Luthor more than anyone else, and all three of them knew it). The three of them decided on 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"Clark!" Now Clara was a little impatient to really be off. "Clark, did you fall asleep again?"  
He finally came out wearing faded and a little outgrown pants that shoed off his leg muscles and a white shirt he only wore around the farm because it was so tight.  
Now, as a spoiled little rich girl (much like Kelly Osbourne, but a lot prettier) Clara had seen her fair share of men without their shirts on. But even with that tight shirt on, it showed every roll and ripple of his well-defined muscles as though there were nothing there at all. And you can bet your bottom dollar that Clara was certainly noticing. No cousinly feelings between those two you might say. _Thank God I'm the mind reader!_ she thought to herself. She found she couldn't stop staring at those wonderful abs.  
She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts. Clark and his family had been kind enough to give her food and shelter, and here she was thinking of how perfect his abs were. How pathetic!  
"You read to go?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets to avoid grabbing his hands.  
"Yeah - yeah I'm ready."  
"Then let's do it," she said and quietly they crept out the front door lest they wake Martha and Jonathon unnecessarily.  
You'll find out what happens when Clark learns to fly...next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Remember to read and review! 


End file.
